1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld device and a homescreen management method thereof; and more particularly, the present invention relates to a handheld device and a homescreen management method thereof for managing homescreens of a user interface.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Currently, handheld devices used by the general consumers (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers and notebook computers) have a plurality of homescreens for placement of objects by users. These objects are applications (APPs), widgets, shortcuts and the like. However, when a new object is to be added into such a handheld device, the new object is usually added into the last homescreen or inserted in some other homescreen having a blank block, and then manual ordering is performed by the user. For example, if the user's handheld device has seven homescreens in total and only the seventh homescreen has a blank block available for accommodating the new object, then the new object will be placed in the seventh homescreen having the blank block. Thereafter, if the user desires to move the new object to the first homescreen, then the new object must be moved from the seventh homescreen to the first homescreen all the way through the second to the sixth homescreens. Therefore, homescreen management in the conventional handheld devices is still not so user-friendly and intuitive.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a solution of managing homescreens of a handheld device more user-friendly to improve the convenience in use.